Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication, entertainment, as well as a variety of other purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, GPS receivers, and/or other portable devices. As processing power, screen resolution, and other features increase, these devices are being used for an increasingly wide range of purposes. As these devices become an increasingly important part of peoples' daily activities, it is desirable to have protective cases that not only protect the electronic devices from damage, but also help flexibly adapt the devices to serve other useful purposes and/or perform other functions.